My Setter
by StormDark123
Summary: -No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero… lo único que sé es que lo amo… amo a mi capitán… amo a Daichi… y esto… duele… -... ACTUALIZADOOOOOOOO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPOOOOOO CAPITULO 3!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! ha pasado una grandísimo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, sé que he dejado a medias mis dos historias (Gracias a ti y 9 meses), me pondré en sintonía dentro de esta semana con esos dos y bueno he aquí presente con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, sé que es un poco fome (según yo) al principio pero ya en el segundo capítulo habrá mas acción, con agradado me despido y nos veremos en el segundo cap. Que disfruten!

* * *

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece u.u

Parejas: Las principales DaiSuga, pero habrá de todo un poquito.

 _pensamientos_

***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

My Setter: Capitulo 1.

 _-No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero… lo único que sé es que lo amo… amo a mi capitán… amo a Daichi… y esto… duele… -_

Ya ha pasado un año desde que entre al equipo de voleibol de Karasuno, en realidad… fue de una forma involuntaria.

Todo comenzó cuando iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por los pasillos del instituto, ya había pasado un mes más o menos desde que comenzaron las clases y a la vez mi primer año de secundaria. La primera persona que conocí fue a Shimizu, nos hicimos buenos amigos y mucho más cuando supimos que íbamos en la misma clase. A los días después conocimos a Asahi, mi primera impresión fue que es un niño en un cuerpo de un hombre, y por ultimo… lo conocí a él… Daichi Sawamura. De primera no me simpatizo mucho; por lo que logre captar de la conversación de los demás con él, es que él se cambió de clases a la de nosotros porque tuvo un pequeño problema con un estudiante de la misma clase, no me pintaba muy bien, asique preferí mantenerme en distancia. Los días pasaron y de a poco Shimizu y Asahi se hicieron muy amigos de Daichi y yo… solo los miraba. Nunca pensé que me iba a afectar el estar algo distanciado de ellos, pero me di cuenta que es todo lo contrario, más que sentirme solo… extraño a mis amigo.

Un día, teníamos clase de deporte, esa vez el profesor dijo que armáramos un grupo de seis, claro que yo quede con Kyoko-san y Asahi, sin mencionar que él también estaba hay. El deporte elegido para esa clases era el voleibol, yo no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de voleibol, de los seis del grupo yo no sabía nada, me sentía incompetente. Daichi se ofreció a enseñarme un momento antes de empezar a jugar, vio que de todas las formas de jugar con el balón, se me daba más lo que era "dedos" y así quede. Cuando nuestro equipo le toco jugar yo comencé sacando, obviamente que saque horrible, después de eso comenzó el juego, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era el más débil, pero en esta ocasión marque la diferencia, gracias a Daichi por su pre entrenamiento, eleve el balón de tal forma que Asahi pudo remachar terminando el partido, nosotros sin querer nos llevamos la victoria y desde entonces todo comenzó.

Con el paso de los días, los reclutadores del equipo de voleibol comenzaron a invitar alumnos para que fueran a lo menos una vez a las practicas, para ver si les gustaba o no. Bueno… mis amigos fueron a las prácticas y los tres quedaron… y yo me negué a ir. Ellos insistían en que fuera al menos a ver los partidos, pero aún me negaba a ir ¿La razón?, no quería que vieran a Daichi con alguien tan debilucho como yo, por eso evitaba tener contacto con el club. Un día sin querer tome la ruta que lleva al gimnasio, la puerta de la misma estaba abierta, observe y mire, Daichi estaba en ella, estaba practicando… quede sorprendido por el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo, al parecer a estado un buen tiempo estando allí.

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-¿C-Como?-

-Vamos no te hagas, ya te vi Suga-

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste?-

-Simple intuición-

Me tomo de sorpresa, no podía creer que se diera cuenta si yo estaba bien cauteloso, pero bueno no tuve más remedio que ir a jugar con él un momento, como si nada, comenzamos a jugar yo solo con dedos y el con antebrazos.

-Entra al club-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu forma de jugar es horrible pero tu forma de armar es diferente-

-¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que tu forma de armar jugadas es armoniosa Suga, únete al equipo-

-No lo are Daichi, por más que me lo pidas no lo are-

-Está bien, no insistiré pero… y ¿Si te entreno?-

-Disculpa pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en que entre al club de voleibol?-

-No es interés Suga, solo tengo el presentimiento de que si te entrenas, serás un gran armador-

-…Esta bien, dejare que me entrenes, pero con una condición-

-Dime-

-Que nadie más se entere que estoy practicando ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido-

Paso el tiempo, cada vez que nos quedábamos para jugar nos hacíamos más cercanos sin darnos cuenta, fue tanto que incluso llegamos a dormir juntos en la misma cama, no sabía que era, no sabía si la relación que teníamos era de simples amigos, amigos como hermanos… estaba confundido, quería saber que me pasaba, hasta que llego el segundo año de secundaria. Al final entre al club de voleibol como armador titular, como dijo Daichi, era un excelente armador y además me convertí en un jugador muy astuto, en ese tiempo entro Nishinoya de primer año, nuestro más grande libero, sin él, el equipo no sería lo que es hasta hoy en día. Asahi se convirtió en el As del equipo y Daichi… en nuestro capitán. Ese año al principio fue uno de los mejores, quizás perdíamos en muchos partidos, pero aun así nuestro espíritu luchar nunca se desvaneció… hasta que sucedieron tres cosas, la primera, que Asahi y Nishinoya se pelearon, la segunda, que yo me allá dado cuenta que me enamore de Daichi y la tercera… que él se allá enamorado de Michimiya.

Daichi al principio solo hablaba con ella, hasta que de a poco se fue alejando de mi lado y ya nunca más hable con él. Y ahora en mi tercer año he aquí sufriendo como un gran imbécil, no sé qué hacer, lo único que quiero es irme lejos de aquí y nunca más saber de Sawamura, quiero dejar el voleibol, quiero desaparecer… ¿Daichi… alguna vez… me has querido?...

Bueno acá esta el primer capitulo de uno de mis animes favoritos, espero sus comentarios y hasta dentro de una semana, los quiero mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece :c

Parejas: DaiSuga, las demás se verán con el tiempo.

 _Pensamientos_

***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

My Setter: Capitulo 2.

Era un lunes por la tarde en Karasuno, Suga caminaba desganado por todo el instituto, estaba cansado, ya no podía más con esto, tenía que buscar de alguna forma estar lejos de él, ya no podía el soporta verlo junto a Michimiya, estar en la misma clase y que Daichi no fuese capaz de por lo menos decirle un "Hola".

-¡Hey Suga! – escucho a lo lejos, para ser exactos detrás de él.

-¿Nishinoya?...- No es normal que Yuu le grita se esa forma… buena a decir verdad era normal pero su tono de voz era totalmente distinta.

-¿Estas… ocupado?- preguntaba agitado el recién llegado.

-No… ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?- la verdad es que si tenía cosas que hacer, pero prefería estar con alguien lleno de energía.

-Suga… ¿Podemos hablar?- No era normal que Noya pidiera ese tipo de cosas.

-Si claro… ¿De qué seria?- pregunto ya algo más intrigado por la propuesta del otro.

-¿Podemos… ir a otro lugar? - Decía mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Si tú quieres está bien – Ahora sí que estaba más que intrigo.

-Entonces nos vemos en diez minutos en la entrada-

Y sin más solio corriendo, el chico de cabellos grises quedo perplejo con la situación, esto era muy extraño, demasiado a decir verdad, no tenía problemas en que hablaran pero había un pequeño detalle, aun tenia clases y además de eso tenía que ir al entrenamiento, aunque no quiera ir iba igual por el equipo más que nada, pero no era malo faltar de vez en cuando o ¿Si?

Ya en la entrada del instituto estaba Nishinoya esperando a que Suga llegara, cuando este llego Noya le indico que lo que tenía que hablar con él no se podía decir en un lugar público, así que le recomendó que mejor se fueran a su casa para estar más cómodos. El chico del lunar ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no podía deducir aun que era lo tan importante que el pequeño le quería decir, solo esperaba que no fuese algo tan grave.

Al llegar a al hogar no muy lejos del instituto, el dueño de ella dejo entrar al invitado y se fueron a su habitación, al llegar lo primero que hizo Yuu en ella fue cerrar la puerta con llave y acto seguido se echó a llorar en los brazos de Suga, este último solo lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo sentaba en la cama y le dijo que estaría allí el tiempo que fuese necesario. Pasaron horas desde entonces y ya comenzaba a oscurecer y aun así las lágrimas del pequeño Noya aún no se detenían.

-Nishinoya… tienes que tranquilizarte… es demasiado ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba realmente preocupado el invitado.

-Ya… No puedo… Mas…- Decía entre sollozos.

-¿Ya no puedes que?- Preguntaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente.

-Ya… no aguanto más… lo necesito… ya… no puedo estar más lejos… de Asahi…- Confesaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Noya… dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso…?- Era cierto que estaban peleados y tuvo que haber sido algo muy grave para que incluso Azumane dejase de hablarle al libero.

-Yo… yo… no negué…- Confesaba angustiado.

-¿Negar? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo negué… cuando… yo…- No termino la oración y se largó a llorar otra vez.

-Nishinoya... ¿Qué paso?- Lo miraba expectante y lo escucha con mucha atención.

-Todo comenzó… una… semana antes de salir de clases…-

 **FLASHBACK**

-Yuu… ¿estás de acuerdo? ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Sin importar la respuesta de tus padres yo estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas Asahi!-

-Yuu… cada vez me enamoro más de ti-

-¡N-NO DIGAS ESO!-

-Pero es la verdad-

-C-Como sea, entonces… mañana a las cuatro en tu casa-

-Así es, te estaré esperando con ansias-

-Yo también-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos-

 _Y con ese último adiós, cada uno se fue por su lado, estaba con los nervios de punta, ya quería que fuese mañana a toda cosa, aun no podía creer que Azumane tomara la iniciativa de presentarme a sus padres como su pareja… en mi familia… a nadie le importa así que con o sin presentación les daría igual, en cambio la de el… es mucho más estricta, espero que nada malo pase mañana y que todo salga bien._

 _Ya al día siguiente, me levante con los ánimos por las nubes, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para presentarme, no quería ser un problema, ni mucho menos para mi pareja. Ya era la hora acordada y ambos nos encontramos en la esquina de la cuadra de mi amor… estábamos muy contentos, era el gran día, día… que se tornaría negro para ambos. Nos adentramos a la casa de Asahi y en eso aparece la madre, era muy hermosa._

-Hola… ¿Quién eres?-

-L-Lo siento, soy…soy Nishinoya Yuu…-

-Hmm… pues bien… Nishinoya-kun, bienvenido y me retiro a la cocina-

-¡G-Gracias!-

-Lo vez… todo va bien, mi madre ya te dio la bienvenida, así que tranquilo-

-Lo sé, pero…aun así… falta alguien más…-

-No te preocupes, él lo entenderá-

-¡Asahi! ¿Puedes venir?-

-¡Ya voy!, siéntete en casa, nada malo pasara-

-Está bien-

 _Cuando me fui a sentar al sofá de la casa, sentí el ambiente mucho más tenso de lo normal, Azu me dijo que iría a comprar, que no se demoraba nada en volver, cuando cerró la puerta… todo se volvió negro._

 **FLASHBACK END**

-Nishinoya… ¿Qué paso?- ya estaba más que preocupado.

-Sus…padres… se sentaron frente de mi… y… me dijeron que… Asahi… estaba comprometido… se va a casar después de haber terminado la secundaria…- Respondía con la voz entre cortada.

-Tiene que ser una broma… el no haría algo así estando contigo- Sospechaba que algo andaba mal en todo esto.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad… incluso… me mostraron los papeles del matrimonio… está todo listo solo falta que él y ella se gradúen…- Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

-Pero ¿Por qué harían algo así?- Lo miraba fijamente, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Ellos me dijeron que… si Asahi no se casaba con ella… iban a quedar en la calle y que el… tendría que irse lejos de aquí…- Decía Nishinoya mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-¿Y qué paso después?- Preguntaba la "madre" de Karasuno mientras lo abrazaba.

-Me fui de la casa… ya no podía estar allí… era un total estorbo…- Recordaba aun las frías palabras de aquellos dos adultos, nunca lo iban a aceptar en esa familia.

-¿y Asahi? ¿Qué paso con él?-

-El… me busco por todos lados… me llamaba… fue a mi casa… y aun así no me encontró… pasaron los días… y cuando lo hizo… le dije que… le dije que… Yo…nunca jamás… estaría con alguien como el…- Repetía las duras palabras que el mismo le había dicho a su ex amante-

-No puede ser… Ustedes dos tienen que hablar urgentemente y aclarar todo este embrollo- Decía determinantemente el peli gris.

-Pero ¿Cómo?... el ya no me quiere ver más…- Decía desganado.

-Tengo un plan… la fiesta de bienvenida…-

* * *

Listo! perdón por la tardanza, lo siento mucho QnQ espero sus comentarios! Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, lo se matenme si quieren no tengo excusa a excepción de que me cambie de ciudad y entre a la universidad, pero bueno, deje esta historia botada y me siento terriblemente mal por eso, así que comencé a escribir de nuevo y mas que nada a terminar esta historia, espero que les siga gustando, intentare no hacerlo esperar mucho para el siguiente cap, disfrútenlo! y muchas gracias!**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece

 _Pensamientos_

*** CAMBIO DE ESCENA ***

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

My Setter: Capitulo 3.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y un chico de cabellos grises miraba por la ventana en la oscuridad de su habitación, tenía un revoltijo de emociones en su interior. Cuando pudo tranquilizar a Nishinoya con cuidado le comenzó a relatar el plan para que Asahi y el pudieran hablar sobre lo que había pasado, claramente tenían una conversación pendiente, conversación que debía tener las palabras adecuadas para que no se malinterpretara más de lo que ya estaba.

El plan era que Suga invitaría a Asahi a la fiesta de bienvenida, como ya no iba a las practicas tendría que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para convencerlo y que fuera con él, cosa que iba lograr como pudiese, después de lograr aquello en el día de la fiesta iba a esperar a que Azumane se relacionara con el ambiente y entonces el chico del lunar le indicaría que lo acompañase un momento fuera del lugar donde se realizaba el evento, entonces poco a poco intentaría a sacar el tema de lo que había pasado entre él y Noya, por ultimo le preguntaría si estaría dispuesto a quizás volver o algo al menos saber la verdad de su alejamiento.

Parecía un plan bastante sencillo, pero tenía sus contras y una de ellas era que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie tenía que darse cuenta que Nishinoya estaría en el lugar, porque si llegase a pasar, Asahi sería el primero en darse cuenta, ya tenía experiencia en como Yuu intentaba ocultar su imagen para poder tenderle bromas al ex As del equipo cosa que nunca lograba porque se daba cuenta con solo tenerlo cerca y lo más importante si estaría dispuesto a hablar con Yuu ese mismo día.

Estaba cansado claro está, pero aun no podía quedarse dormido algo rondaba en su cabeza, mejor dicho, alguien. Cuando termino de hacer todo lo necesario para irse a dormir mando un mensaje al libero diciendo que no estaba solo y que él le ayudaría en lo que más pudiese, con eso se fue a dormir, pero a los minutos recibió un mensaje, estaba más que convencido que era Yuu, decidido a tomar su móvil para ver el mensaje en el, pues este vio que era un número desconocido, se sentó en la cama, abrió el mensaje y lo comenzó a leer.

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Asunto: Karasuno**

 **Hoy no fuiste a la práctica, todos estaban preocupados por ti y tu misteriosa desaparición, espero que no tomes la misma decisión que el miedoso de Asahi y vengas mañana a la práctica, intente comunicarme con Nishinoya pero no lo logre, si sabes de él no dudes en comunicármelo.**

 **Daichi**

Koshi abría sus ojos a mas no poder, se había olvidado por completo de las practicas o mejor dicho que él estaba en el club, además el número, se dio cuenta que Daichi lo había cambiado, pero aun así él tenía su número, a pesar de ser un detalle muy insignificante, para el chico del lunar significaba mucho y más aún el hecho de que no hablaban hace meses, a pesar de ese tiempo sin comunicación… aún tenía su número, _quizás… podría haber… imposible, muy imposible_. Dejando de lado todas las interrogantes y locuras que rondaban por su cabeza respondido lo más rápido que pudo.

 **De: Sugawara**

 **Asunto: Nishiyona**

 **Perdón por no ir hoy pero no me sentía bien, sobre Noya él está bien, tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer por eso no fue.**

 **Suga**

Eso fue todo, ni más ni menos, corto y preciso, no quería tomar contacto con él, aun dolía y mucho el hecho de que no podía estar junto a él y más aun sabiendo que estaba saliendo con Michimiya, lo estaba destrozado por dentro y decidido a no volver a acercarse cueste lo que cueste, pero falta un día y pasa esto, un mensaje del como si nada hubiera pasado. Metido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que ya había otro mensaje en su celular, cuando este vibro lo tomo y vio tres mensajes con el mismo remitente.

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Asunto: Nishinoya**

 **Es bueno saber que Noya esté bien, como últimamente ha estado más decaído de lo normal pensé que había hecho alguna estupidez.**

 **Daichi**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Asunto: Nuevos integrantes**

 **Hoy llegaron nuevos miembros, son cuatro y además de primer año, dos de ellos son muy competidores y los otros son molestosos y provocadores, le pegaron al sub director con el balón y me llevó a dirección para hablar de lo ocurrido, fue horrible, pero la gana de reír no me la paraba nadie.**

 **Daichi**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Asunto: Nosotros**

 **Hace mucho… que no hablamos, yo… ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?, he querido hablar contigo, pero… nunca he podido hacerlo… sinceramente te he extrañado Suga.**

 **Daichi**

Descolocado, no podía respirar, su cuerpo pedía oxigeno rápidamente, con mucha voluntad salió del espasmo y volvió a leer el último mensaje, Daichi… Daichi quería hablar con el chico peli gris, pero más aún… lo extrañaba, estaba realmente emocionado, todo lo que había resistido y dejar de llorar por él, todo eso se fue al carajo, tomo su almohada y soltó el llanto desconsoladamente, había ocultado como podía lo que realmente sentía para que así nadie se preocupara por él, pero en ese instante se sentía indefenso y desorientado, al rato volvió a leer el mensaje, tenía que responder algo, si no pensaría mal de él.

 **De: Sugawara**

 **Asunto: Todo**

 **Nishinoya no haría eso, me hubiese gustado conocer a los nuevos integrantes y más el ver el incidente con el sub director, sobre nosotros… no quiero hablar de eso, buenas noches.**

 **Suga**

Estaba realmente afectado, pasaban los minutos y no volvió a recibir más mensajes, ya era media noche, lo más probable es que se haya dormido, se supone que se había cerrado por completo al tema y había puesto una máscara donde nadie se daría cuenta de su verdadero estado, pero algo simple, una frase tan corta le hizo mostrar su verdadero rostro, sentía mucho angustia, no quería sufrir más, Sugawara se había concentrado mucho en los estudios y además ver partidos de voleibol, había mejorado considerablemente y sus días se hacían más amenas a pesar de tener a su capitán en el mismo aula y Michimiya en el otro lado, pasar por esas aulas y verlos juntos era tortuoso.

Suga se había quedado mirando en la nada por la ventana ya marcando más de las dos de la madrugada, recuerdos, solo eso había en su mente en ese instante, los recuerdos en donde él y Sawamura habían comenzado a ser más unidos y a la vez como esa unión se partía en mil pedazos. No se había dado cuenta cuando la luz del sol empezaba a iluminar su rostro y su habitación, había pasado de largo, tenía frio, mucho frio a pesar de ser primavera.

 _Daichi… ya no puedo más, cada vez me hundo más y más en este dolor… Daichi… mírame por favor._

Mientras Kochi se iba a desayunar su celular vibro otra vez.

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Suga… Lleva una muda de ropa y no digas que se te olvidó o si no te hare sufrir en el entrenamiento.**

 **Daichi**

Pues bien aqui el cap. espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el prox cap. ¿Que significara el ultimo mensaje de Daichi? jijijiji


End file.
